


Watermelon and pancakes

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Series: Mark loves his cutie boyfriend [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, a bit side of nomin, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Mark loves watermelon so much.. But without Donghyuck, Mark is no one...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Mark loves his cutie boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Watermelon and pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.. This is my 1st time writing using this.. Erm, i hope u like it and enjoy <3

Mark Lee love watermelon.. So much since he was a kid. But he still eat other fruit but watermelon is his favourite. If you give watermelon as a gift he will gladly accept it and hug it like it was the most important thing in his life. 

Actually, even if he didn't get a watermelon, as long as his boyfriend stay by his side it is all enough then. Lee Donghyuck, Mark's boyfriend is a cheerful, clingy and cute one. One reason why Mark loves him is Donghyuck never give up on Mark everytime there is small misunderstanding between them. His bubbly character always bright Mark's day. Donghyuck love skinship so much that it sometimes annoyed Mark. But it all in the past cause now Mark always craving for Donghyuck's touch. 

Everytime he woke up, the first thing he want to see is Donghyuck's angel-like face. The soft and plump lips, long eyelashes, button-like nose and the moles on his cheek soften Mark's heart. He kiss the latter forehead softly. Donghyuck slowly open his eyes and meet Mark's eyes which observing every inch of his face. 

"Good morning,babe" Donghyuck hug Mark tightly as he lean on Mark's chest. Mark caressing the latter head lovingly.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Donghyuck ask with a hoarsh voice. He close his eyes but he already awake. 

"You" Mark answer make Donghyuck giggle. He look up to see Mark's face. Mark just smile sheepishly at his boyfriend. 

"How cheesy you are my dear boyfriend. Come on, let us go wash up" Donghyuck said with a small smile. Before he can go down from the bed, Mark pull him closer and kiss his lips. It was a quick one.  
As soon they pulled away, Donghyuck slap weakly Mark's arm. 

"Naughty" he said as he walk to the bathroom with a big grin. Mark just chuckle as he sit on the bed doing his morning routine.  
After Donghyuck done, he quickly move to the kitchen leaving Mark washing himself. Donghyuck decided to make a pancakes for their breakfast and enjoy it with coffee. As he was busy making the pancakes, he feel a pair of arms hugging his small waist from behind. From the scent of the person, Donghyuck know it was Mark. He let Mark kiss his cheek. 

"It smells nice babe..." Mark said as he lean his chin on Donghyuck shoulder. Donghyuck remain quiet but keep a cute smile on his lips. After done with the pancakes, Mark let go of his body and let Donghyuck prepared it on the table for them. Mark take a seat in front Donghyuck with a cheeky smile. 

"My cutie boyfriend is the best. You always know how to full this empty stomach" Mark chuckle as he touch his stomach making the younger giggle.  
"Enough with your cheesy my boyfie.. Let us eat now before going to school" 

Yes, they still going to school which is high school i mean. Mark is in his senior year while Donghyuck still have a year before ending his teen life. They lived together in Mark's apartment two years ago. Both of their parents love them dearly and letting them together. 

The walk to their school was a comfortable silence. They getting immersed by their each presence as they walk while holding hands. They ignore every stare they receive from everyone who didn't know about their relationship. 

Their first class is History that always makes student sleep in the classroom. No one cannot blame those students cause History is a subject where every texts you read from the book will makes you doze off. 

Mark and Donghyuck settle down by sitting at their usual seat near window. They keep flirting with each other as if there is no one watching them. 

Lunch break..  
Donghyuck and Mark once again sit together but this time alongside with their friend. Mark take a spoon of food before he give Donghyuck to eat it. Donghyuck just kiss Mark's cheek for his sweet move.

"Hey, did you guys have to be sooo sweet like that? In front of my single ass?!" Renjun, one of their friend said to Markhyuck couple. The couple looks at Renjun with a silly smile. "Are you jealous injunnie~" Donghyuck ask while pinching the latter cheek. Renjun just roll his eyes, lazy to answer him. Jisung and Chenle just giggle at their hyungs cute interaction. 

"Ermm.. Where is Jeno and Jaemin?" Mark asked, out of blue making all his friends attention was on him. 

"Maybe.. they were so busy eating each other face" Chenle giggle at his own statement followed by cute laugh of Jisung. "Euww.. You are still minor to talk about that, Lele" Renjun scowl. Chenle pout his lips. "Well.. Chenle was true, injun hyung.. Yesterday we saw them at the back school.. litterally kissing" Jisung suddenly said, agreeing with Chenle. Chenle clap his hand when Jisung stood for him. Mark and Donghyuck laugh at Renjun's disgust face. 

"It is normal, Renjun ahh.." Donghyuck pat Renjun back to calm him. Mark just stare at how cute his boyfriend is when he tease his friends. 

That night..  
Mark and Donghyuck were cuddling together on the couch while watching a movie. They laugh together when it comes to the funny scene. Suddenly Mark thought something. 

"Hyuckie.."  
Donghyuck turn his face facing his boyfriend. He blink his eyes waiting for Mark. Mark smile at the cute face and kiss the latter lips softly. 

"I love you" Donghyuck melts for that words. He hug tightly Mark's torso and lean his head on the other chest. 

"I love you too, Markie"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test for me since i never knew how to use this things xD.. So sorry for any mistakes or bad english cause english is not my first language😂


End file.
